


Kokichi Ouma is a neko bitch

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Neko Transformation, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His own eyes widened, before raising a hand up to touch them, flinching when his cat ears moved, and he started to play with them, face going pale (as if it could) as he realized they were real.He let go of the mirror before glancing at Saihara and Kaede, who seemed just as unsettled and shocked as him. He stared at them, a smile on his face before he felt his eyes roll up and his upper body falling down onto the bed.





	1. Magic trick

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first story- well, not my first, but you know what I meant.  
> Anyway, please tell me what you think of this and if you want more, please leave kudos! Now, go off and read it!

Saihara Shuuichi sat alone in the library of the school, hidden behind the shelves full of books, with his own book in his hands. His elbows rested on the table, a pile of books beside him. All of them varied in sizes, but they were large all the same. A small lamp was lighting up enough of the room for him to read the pages, and maybe even more.

He had borrowed the books of Yumeno, who looked very happy to comply to his request. Most of the books, as one could guess, we're about magic tricks. Easy ones and hard ones as well. Some of the other books in the pile explained how the magic worked, along with it’s own tricks to show the reader how to perform magic.

A small pair of footsteps echoed in the room, coming closer and closer as to where Saihara sat reading. He didn't bother to make a move, however, since he had a good idea of who it was.

Ouma’s head poked out of one of the shelves, looking around a bit before noticing Saihara, his previous blank look transforming into a small grin. He stepped out completely, making his way onto the seat beside Saihara. He held a grape Panta bottle with a straw on it in his hand, which was already halfway gone.

As Ouma sat on Saihara’s side, he took a sip of his drink, letting out a hum as he eyed Saihara, before looking at the book on his hands with an unreadable expression.

“I didn’t take you as one to believe in magic, Saihara-chan!” He giggled obnoxiously, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Saihara glances at him quickly, before looking at the book again, resuming his reading.

“I don’t really look like one, i suppose…” He says after a few moments of silence. Ouma blinks a few times, before staring down at his drink, probably thinking about something. A few minutes passed by, a peaceful silence taking place in the library. Saihara was glad that Ouma, for once, had stayed quiet. Maybe he could just-

“Hey! Saihara-chan, I got an idea!” Saihara sighs in response.

“What is it, Ouma?” He placed his book down, staring at the other calmly. Ouma grins.

“Make magic on me!”

“...What?”

“Yeah! Make magic on me!” Ouma repeated, looking up at Saihara, a small smile on his face and a determined glint in his eyes. He had placed his Panta on the table before, and he had his hands in little fists in front of him.

“I mean, I-I could try…” Saihara says, looking down while considering his options. Ouma raises his eyebrows for a second, before grinning widely seeing him nod. He takes his hand, leading him back to his room.

...

Saihara skipped through the pages of the book, looking for a temporary magic trick that at least stayed 1 hour or so. On the way to his room, Ouma said that he would let him do any magic trick on him, as long as it wasn’t permanent or made him do things he didn’t want to… Not that he planned to do something like that, though.

“Come on Saihara-chan! I don’t have all day!” Ouma huffed, sitting cross legged in Saihara’s bed. He had taken his shoes off, and hugged tightly a pillow from Saihara’s bed. He looked awfully cute, but Saihara would never admit that.

He paused in one page, which read about ‘Neko’s’. It seemed fairly easy to do, as it was just a potion- and besides, depending on how much the person drank, it could last a few hours over a few drops, or an entire month or a little more if they drank an entire glass of it.

He showed Ouma the trick, and he agreed to do it (“Saihara-chan must really want me to be his little pet!” He had said after reading what it was) He grabbed all of the objects he needed- a glass of milk, cat whiskers (taken out of Ryoma's cat) and a few crumbs of cat snacks- and started mixing them together, a warm brown taking place after a small chant as it indicated.

Saihara handed the glass to Ouma, who hesitantly took it, an uncertain expression taking over his face. He gulped, before raising the glass and drinked a little of the mix. His eyebrows immediately raised, and his cheeks flushed a slight pink.

Suddenly, a few knocks interrupted the silence in the room, making both of them flinch at the sudden sound. They both looked at each other, before Saihara got up and opened the door, revealing a sweating and panting Kaede in sports clothes. She smiled at him.

“Do you have anything to drink? I’m really thirsty..” She trailed off, looking behind him to see Ouma still on the bed, glass in hand. In her mind, the potion in his hands was a homemade milkshake, one that was basically begging for her to drink it.

She walked over Ouma, mind in a daze. As she walked closer to him, Saihara said something, but she couldn’t decipher what exactly. She towered over Ouma, who looked up at her, daring her to grab the drink on his hand. She tried to grab it, but Ouma quickly snached it away, stuck his tounge out, and rapidly drank the rest of it.

Saihara yelped, and Kaede glared at Ouma for a few moments, crossing her arms in front of her. “Hey! What’s your problem?” She scolded him, the latter only grinning up at her and doing his infamous giggle with a shrug of his shoulders. “Nothing, nothing! I just didn’t want you to drink my drink, one drink that’s my favorite drink!” She deadpanned at him, before sighing and asking Saihara what actually happened.

“W-well, you see, Akamatsu, that was a little.. potion I made,” Kaede raised her eyebrows at him. “So maybe he just- O-Ouma are you alright!?” Kaede frowned before turning around, looking at Ouma as he gripped his head in pain groaning before falling off the bed with a loud thud.

She gasped, before running at his side, completely forgetting her aching muscles and her anger at him. She carried him back to the bed with the help of Saihara, and he ran off to get a glass of water and a few painkillers.

Kaede tucked him inside the bed after noticing he was shivering, and rubbed his back in an attempt to make him relax once again. He had turned his back on her once Saihara left the room, and no words were exchanged between the two except the groans of pain of Ouma.

She started to hum a slow song while rubbing his back, doing soft taps on his back as if it was a little piano. He stopped shivering and whimpering, so that was good. She rubbed his hair, noticing how something hard touched her hand, but she dismissed it as her imagination. She continued for a few minutes before Saihara walked in, closing the door behind him silently, glass and pills in hand.

She stood up from the bed, ignoring the small whine coming from Ouma as her warm presence left him. Saihara almost immediately took her spot, sitting on the bed and asking softly if he could sit up so he could drink the pills.

A few seconds passed before Ouma started to move a little, sitting up slowly as to make sure his blood didn’t rush to his brain suddenly. He slowly turned around, wincing a little. Two gasps resonated in the room, and Ouma opened his eyes to see both of them staring at him in awestruck expressions. Saihara had a glass of water in hand, which he drank quickly along with the pills, feeling his throat ache dry strangely.

“U-um, Ouma, you might want to look at this…” Saihara spoke up after he finished his drink, and he raised a eyebrow in question. He was starting to feel a little better.

Saihara took a shaky breath before reaching out and handing him a small mirror that was in the bedside table. He took it- noticing how his nails were a little bit more longer and sharper than he thought- before looking at his reflection in question.

Well, he looked as pale as always, his cheeks were a little red along with his nose, as if he had a cold. A few strands of his dark purple hair fell on his face, making him look even paler. But what catches his attention were the little cat ears he had poking out of it, almost looking at him innocently as if they were supposed to be there.

His own eyes widened, before raising a hand up to touch them, flinching when they moved, and he started to play with them, face going pale (as if it could) as he realized they were real.

He let go of the mirror before glancing at Saihara and Kaede, who seemed just as unsettled and shocked as him. He stared at them, a smile on his face before he felt his eyes roll up and his upper body falling down onto the bed.  
Saihara flinched as Ouma was slammed onto the mattress, his eyes fluttering closed as his hair (and ears?) sprawled across the pillow.

...

“It.. It worked!” He yelled, jumping to his feet, grabbing Kaede by the shoulders and shaking her like a maniac. She yelped in surprise as he did, trying to make him let go of her. He paused as he realized what he was doing, before blushing a deep scarlet as he apologized continuously. She seemed dazed at first, before nodding and looking at Ouma’s unconscious body.

“I.. Is Ouma going to be okay?” Kaede spoke up after a few seconds of silence. Saihara glanced at her before looking at Ouma’s new ears, just as one twitched involuntarily (He totally didn’t flinch again, no, not at all).

“Uh, he already took the pills, so all we can do now is wait until he wakes up, i guess..” He scratched his chin in thought. “But more importantly, s-should we tell someone about this?”

“..We’ll decide when he wakes up, since he does have a say in this..” She trailed off, eyes softening as she walked up to Ouma’s side, hesitating a little before caressing his ears slowly. Ouma made a small sound, and Kaede retracted her hand for a second, before continuing rubbing behind his ears. He let out a low rumble, something akin to a purr.

Saihara stayed behind, watching how Kaede massaged Ouma’s head with curiosity and worry. Curiosity as to how would Ouma act from now on, and worry because one, what’ll happen when the others see Ouma’s state? And two, considering how much Ouma drank, how long will the spell stay on him? Does it have side effects? What is he going to do now..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Do you guys want to join a NDV3 server?!  
> Well, I'm feeling nice, so here: https://discord.gg/PjsK7SN !!  
> See you!


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos  
> \\( ^o^ )/ Enjoy!

Both Saihara and Kaede stayed inside the room, waiting for Ouma to wake up from what they thought to be unconsciousness (later noticing he was actually sleeping). Saihara had paced around his bedroom for a while, before sighing and grabbing one of the magic books. Every time Ouma made a small noise or movement Saihara would pause his reading and look at him for a while, then continuing.

Kaede had insisted on staying, stating that it's her fault that Ouma drank the rest of the potion. Saihara denied it as soon as she said it though, but he could not convince her to go away nor convince her to let any of them out of the room. "What if Ouma wakes up and needs help? I'm not strong enough to carry him alone!" She protested, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Y-you're right Akamatsu.." He’d agree, not wanting to infuriate the blonde.

They stayed most of the time silent, only peeping up when Saihara's or Kaede's phone rang. More often than not, Kaede would giggle like a little girl at the text she received, and Saihara would only check the message and reply if necessary, but that's all.

“Hey, Saihara, Ouma is waking up.” Kaede spoke up , pointing at the stirring Ouma, who groaned a little. Saihara gulped a little, sweat falling off his brow, and once again sat on the bed, but this time at the very end of it, giving Ouma some space.

Ouma opened slowly his eyes, his pink lips slightly parted, taking soft breaths every so often. He winced at the sudden light blinding him for a moment before blinking repeatedly and sitting up slowly, the covers rolling off and covering only past his waist down. His new set of ears twitched, making Saihara bite the inside of his cheek nervously. Ouma stared down at the covers with half lidded eyes, noticing something was off about them. Those weren't his. He then looked up, meeting Saihara's eyes.

Ouma looked at Saihara with narrowed eyes -which now that he noticed, his pupils were now slits-, glancing around and seeing Kaede by his side, hands gripping each other tightly nervously and her eyes looking deep into Ouma's own, her gaze soft and concerned. Ouma stared back at her, his eyes blank and expression pulled into a small frown and a quirked eyebrow.

“Er, Ouma..” He shifted his gaze back at him, his ears standing still, “You do know what had happened to.. You, right? Specifically, your e-ears.” He asked, fingers twitching anxiously.

Ouma blinked at him once, then twice, before slowly raising hands from his sides and up his head, grabbing both of his ears and yanking them down.

He let out a scream in pain immediately, jumping up in the air and landing on Saihara’s lap. Saihara let out a squeaky scream in surprise, involuntarily raising his hands up in . Kaede took a step back scared, stepping on a pair of shoes and falling to the floor, also screaming.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Outside the campus, Momota Kaito sat under the breezy shade of a tree, his back against its trunk. In his side laid a small basket that contained a lot of homemade sandwiches (courtesy of Toujou) and a few drinks. He had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, listening to the birds chirping in the background. It was a sunny afternoon today, and it was also the perfect day to take a picnic with his crush.

“Momota.” A soft voice interrupted the peaceful silence, making Momota snap open an eye and look at the source of it. The person who spoke was Harukawa Maki, or as Momota had nicknamed her, Harumaki. She stood in front of him, her eyes soon trailing towards the basket on his side.

“Harumaki! You’re here!” He straightened up, smiling at her as she took a seat beside him under the tree. She blushed a very soft pink, “Of course I would be here.” She looked to the side, caressing one of her ponytails with both hands. He had asked her multiple times to go out on a date, but this time she accepted to go out and have a nice lunch with him in the weekend, which is what they are doing right now.

Momota reached for the basket and opened it, taking out a sandwich. He handed it to Maki, who took it hesitantly, muttering a small thanks. He took out two drinks and put them between them, then grabbed a sandwich for himself. He took a bite, smiling to himself at it’s taste.

“So how did it go with your appointment?” Maki asked, looking down and grabbing one of the cans, opening it with a small hum, “Did the doctor tell you anything?”

“Oh yeah! I forgot!” Kaito perked up at this. “He told me that I was gettin’ better, and he gave me somethin’ to stop my coughing fits!” Maki turned to him, a small smile on her face. He blushed a bright shade of red at this.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She said simply. Kaito grabbed the drink and rapidly drank it, hoping to calm his nerves. By now, both of them had finished their food, and only enjoyed the calm atmosphere they had.

Suddenly, three screams resonated inside the building, making both them pause for a second. They looked at eachother before Kaito bolted off to the building, Maki following him close behind.

They entered the building in a hurry (or at least Kaito did, Maki just fast walked). Momota stopped in the middle of the halls, then bolting to the dorms. Maki just let out a sigh ad calmly followed him. 'It's just probably Ouma and his stupid pranks' She thought.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Ouma froze in place, hands tightly gripping Saihara's clothes as he sat on his lap.

Saihara stood still in surprise for a second, before slowly grabbing one of Ouma's shoulders. "O-Ouma, please calm down, we can find a way to get you back to normal." He said, pushing Ouma away with little effort ('Ouma-kun is way too light.. Has he even been eating properly?'). Ouma had his head and ears downwards, and his breath trembled a little. His tail curled on itself and put itself between his legs.

Kaede groaned in pain, "I'm okay you guys. Thanks for worrying..." She sat up, rubbing her head as she winced as she felt a little bump. She grabbed the end of the bedside table, standing up with it's help. While she stood up, Ouma had gotten off of Saihara, scrambling to get under the warm covers. He covered himself with them and became a small shivering lump in the middle of the bed.

Kaede stumbled a little before steadying herself, looking to Saihara, to the shivering lump in the bed and then back to Saihara, eyebrows furrowed. He mouthed 'He's scared' to her, and she turned to Ouma, sitting on the bed beside Saihara. She started caressing Ouma's back like she did before, and he slowly stopped shivering so violently. Not completely, though.

"Ouma, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid." She hummed a little tune, and Ouma froze in place for a few seconds. He started to shift in place, making Kaede halt in mid-move. As soon as he stopped he poked out his head a little, trying his best to cover his cat appendages.

“I.. Did not think this could happen to me.” He said, chuckling humorlessly at the end.

Saihara spoke up, "Ouma, you could of have just told me you didn't want to do this."

"I didn't actually believe it could work, Saihara-chan." He scratched the top of his head, just behind his ears. He grazed them without meaning to, and he could feel the heavy knot that formed in his stomach. There has a way to revert it or he might as well wear Saihara's hat all the week to hide  _ them,  _ "I still can't process the fact that I have... This." He gestured to his ears.

"Well, we'll find a way to bring your normal ears back, right Saihara?"

"Y-yeah."

Ouma sat up and smiled up at them "Thank you."

The loud slamming of the door made the three of them flinch, and Ouma yelped and covered his ears.

"You guys okay?!" Momota stood by the doorway, Maki standing just behind him with a unamused expression, "You didn't have to slam the door open, Momota." She shook her head before looking at the trio. "We heard screams coming from here, and you were the only ones here."

"Oh, um, yes we did scream," Saihara felt Ouma move behind him. "But, we are okay now."

"Oh, well I guess it's alright then!" Momota turned to leave, but Maki grabbed him by the back of his collar, making him choke. "No, they aren't telling us something. What are you hiding?" She stepped closer, letting go of Momota's clothes. Her eyes wandered over the sweating Saihara and fidgeting Kaede, then glancing at something behind them both.

"What is Ouma doing?"

They both froze in place, before slowly glancing behind them. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, but when they looked up, in the top of Saihara's closet laid Ouma. Looking at them with wide eyes filled with surprise, and his hands were still covering his ears.

"O-Ouma how did you get there?!" Saihara jumped up from the bed, scurrying to get him off. Kaede looked at Maki while fidgeting more, and she had her arms crossed in front of her and glaring at Ouma. Momota laughed in the background. "You look like a scared cat!" At hearing the word 'cat’, Ouma violently flinched, hitting his head against the ceiling. He let out a yowl, clutching the back of his head, revealing his cat ears. Maki let out a gasp, and Momota choked on his own spit. Everything went quiet for a minute, minus the whimpers coming from Ouma. He had backed up until he was against the wall, making it hard to reach him.

"D-dude, what happened?" Momota was the first to speak, walking over to the wardrobe and putting a hand in Saihara's shoulder, looking at him in the eyes, "We won't tell, man.  We're all friends here." Saihara gulped, and felt sweat forming in his forehead. He glanced over Ouma for a second, before looking at both Kaito and Maki.

"We need to talk."


	3. Kitty escape!

“...So, you’re tellin’ us,” Momota pointed to Ouma, “that you made a _potion_ for the brat and transformed him into that?!” He exclaimed, flailing his arms around in confusion. Saihara gulped a little, before nodding and looking down. Harukawa looked more weirded out by the situation, maybe even a little amused by it. She clearly disbelieved this whole thing, that this wasn't even happening right now, but she didn't interrupt him. He was glad that she at least stayed quiet.

“We were wondering if we should tell everyone else in the class before you two came..” He looked towards Ouma, who had his ears down and was looking back and forth between them as they talked. Apparently, he wasn't so scared anymore. Back when he was on top of the closet, he was a tembling mess, and none of them could reach the back of the closet. But he somehow got carried away by his thoughts, and got so distracted by them that he slowly started to get away from the wall.

Momota, noticing this, had somehow managed to grab him and drag him down from the top of the closet, and (with Saihara’s help) placed him back on the bed, on Kaede’s suggestion. They had to wrap and tie him with the covers though, since Ouma had tried to scratch them and run. He had stopped trying to escape the mattress while they were explaining what happened to him to Momota and Maki, but he remained silent the whole time. It was a strange ~~and scary~~ thing to see.

“So you didn’t decide yet?” Maki spoke up for the first time.

“Uh, no, we were going to talk about it with Ouma, but you know..” Kaede trailed off, her eyes slowly pointing towards Ouma. Eventually, the other two turned to Ouma as well, making the latter tilt his head slightly and frown a little bit. His two ears perked up and looked high on alert, as if not daring to move.

“...Why are you all looking at me as if I’ve grown a head?” Momota snorted, covering his mouth “You did grow somethin’ else on you head for sure.”He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Ouma. Ouma just stared up at Momota with his big round eyes, one of his ears twitching, “Well, they’re kind of nice,” He started to violently rock from side to side in the bed, fighting to get out of the matress. “But it’s not nice that you have me trapped like an animal!” He pouted, and crocodile tears were already falling down from his eyes like a waterfall. Saihara just sighed in exasperation.

“But Ouma, you tried to attack us when we were getting you down-”

“That was an accident!” He huffed, tears quickly drying and face going red in irritation, “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Enough of this bickering.” Maki interrupted, making the group look at her. She reached for Yumeno’s book (that was on the desk Saihara owned), and started turning its pages. She then sat down on the swivel chair that was in front of the desk. “Isn’t there any way of make him normal again?” She manteined her gaze on the large book, turning pages and pages while expecting an answer.

“Ah, well, I searched in the book that I have from Yumeno, but they don’t really mention anything besides that it stays depending on how much the person drank and a few side effects it can more likely to have.”

“How much did he drink then?”

“That’s the problem, Harukawa.”

Saihara walked over to the bedside table, grabbing the long forgotten cup that laid standing there. He returned to Kaede's side, the empty glass in hand. “He... drank the whole glass.” He turned the glass upside down to emphasize his point, and not even a drop of the potion fell to the floor. Momota made a strange noise, something between a gasp and a choke.

“I thought that was a vase, man! If he drank the whole thing-”

“It's going to last as long as a few months at most, probably.” He sighed, rubbing his temples and setting down the glass on his deskop. The whole situation seemed absurd to him, and a little bit of him wanted to believe this was only one heck of a dream. That he would wake up to his blarring alarm in any moment and get ready for the day. But it would seem today wasn't his most lucky day.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Everyone stayed quiet, processing the information. Ouma’s eyes looked distant and his pupils were dilated , the gears in his head working so quickly to form a response that smoke might start coming out of his ears. He felt scared, yes, but he had to swallow it down- he didn’t want to be seen as a weakling.  He felt his tail curled and puffed up between his legs, and he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He relaxed his muscles, and his usual mischievous mask formed on its own over his face.

“Eeeeh? So I’ll stay like Saihara’s pet for a few months?” He stifled a giggle with his hand. The four of them wiped their heads at him, all of them had troubled and concerned expressions on their faces, minus Maki who was busy glaring at him. He felt his tail shiver more, and sweat formed on his forehead. He wiped his hands against the covers that were wrapped around him. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic, as if he couldn't breathe.

“W-what? C’mon guys! It’s not like I’m going to die or anything!” His fingers twitched and another lump formed on his throat, “..Right, Saihara?” Ouma looked at him, his smile disappearing and he felt his ears flatten on his head. Maki handed the book back to Saihara, and he skipped through the pages of it before stopping at the right one. “N..No, of course you won’t die, but..”

Oh _shit_. “What? What will happen to me?” He felt Kaede’s and Momota’s eyes linger on him a while longer as his mask started to crack slightly. He had to calm down. _Take deep breaths. Saihara said I won’t die or anything, no? He will take care of this. Probably. He's my friend, right? Friends take care of each other. But I'm not sure if he's my friend. What if he doesn't help me?! Wait, hold up Ouma, calm down, let him speak. Y-yeah.. Yeah.._ “You have to be s-someone’s pet just as you said to be brought back to normal.”

. _..What?!_

Ouma felt his eye twitch, and he almost growled out loud, “...Pet?” He managed to make it sound somewhat monotone, but his voice was a little soft, too soft for his own liking. He felt overwhelmed, and he didn’t even exactly know why. He just did. Kaede glanced at Momota and whispered something in his ear, and he looked at her with a uncertain look. He sighed before walking over Ouma, unwrapping and untying him.

Ouma sat up as soon as he could so his tail wouldn’t be seen. Judging by Kaede’s reactions, she has been taking care of Hoshi’s cat(s), or at least she knew how cats usually acted when scared and/or angry. Ouma wasn’t  going to take any chances, so to prevent anything he had to hide his appendages. They were going to break the mask he had built in so long in such little time!

“Yes, but not exactly a pet,” Ouma raised and eyebrow, “I-I mean, someone has to take care of you as a pet.” Saihara fidgeted with the edges of the book for a while. Momota looked at Ouma and sat down beside him, also extending his arm and putting a hand over Ouma’s shoulder. He flinched at the sudden contact (as he didn’t really notice that Momota had taken a seat in the bed) and stood up, backing up a few steps.

Maki quickly followed in suit, almost seeming as if she was going to lunge at him if Kaede didn’t stop her grabbing her arm. Kaede shook her head at her before letting go of her and stepping towards Ouma. “Ouma, don’t be scared,” She stepped forward meanwhile Ouma stumbled back, his knees shaky, “We aren’t going to make you do something you don’t want to, okay?”

Ouma had backed up as much as he could his back sooner than later collided with the wall, and he, in a desperate manner, started to search for anything on the wall. His hand found a handle- probably the door!- and he yanked it open before Maki or Momota could grab him.

He ran as fast as his legs let him, and he could hear the yells of protests and his name being shouted, along with quick footsteps following him. He scanned the hall with wide eyes, before changing his route and bolting to a deserted hallway. He saw a big recycle trash can that was standing by, ' _Perfect!_ ' He thought before quickly shoving himself in. Thank god it was a weekend and the janitors had already cleaned the place, or else he would smell like crap later.

Ouma covered his mouth with both hands, accidently scratching his cheek with his claws. He bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, ignoring the stinging feeling on it and instead focused on the footsteps that got more and more closer every second that passed. His breath hitched as his ears stopped hearing any movement. Did.. Did they find him?

" _We need to find him, who knows what could happen to him!"_ He heard a femenine voice basically bark instructions to people, and Ouma guessed that it was Kaede. He heard a few more exchanged words between them before hearing four pairs of footsteps quickly fade away, and he sighed in relief. He stayed quiet for a while before actually peeking out and taking a look around the hallway. No one was around, thank god.

He stepped out of the trash can, streching his back and letting out a small purr. He jumped in shock, before frantically looking around him to see who made the sound. No one was around him, thankfully. He blinked in confusion, before putting a hand on his chest. _'Did I just purr?'_ He asked himself, standing still in the same spot before turning on his heel and going back to where he began to run- but he wasn't going to return to Saihara's dorm, he's not so stupid. He was going the opposite way so the others couldn't find him, of course.

He wasn't going to let himself be handled like a mere pet. ' _No!'_

 _'My name is Kokichi Ouma! Respected and feared learder of DICE! I deserve way more than this!'_ He smirked at the thought, and raised his head high, as if someone was actually complimenting him. An aura of authority developed around him, and sparkles seemed to dance around him in delight. He put his hands on the back of his head and took slow and elegant steps towards wherever he was going. The sparkles followed him all the way.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Do you guys want to join a NDV3 server?!  
> Well, I'm feeling nice, so here: https://discord.gg/PjsK7SN !!  
> See you!


End file.
